And Then There Were A Million
And Then There Were A Million '''is the first episode of Dillon Million: Omniforce. Plot The episode begins with a view of space. Suddenly two spaceships are seen shooting at each other while zooming past planets. The larger ship is blasted by the small spacecraft. (Drone): Received damage 40%, but all systems still operational. (Alien): I am Axgon, conqueror of worlds! I will not be denied for ultimate power! The Atomnitrix will be mine and there isn't a single being who dares to stand in my way! Meanwhile, on Earth, a 10 year old boy named Dill Millionson sits in his backyard, playing a portable video game at his family's reunion. (Liv): Come on, Dill! Let's go play some soccer! (Dill): No Way! I finally reached the 10th Level. (Liv): What's the matter, Doofus? Afraid I'll kick your butt this year? (Dill): Oh, That's it! No one talks to Dill Millionson like that! You're going down, Dweeb! Theme Song Dill is seen playing soccer with Liv. (Dill): Give it up, Cuz. No one can defeat the great Dill Millionson, especially at soccer. (Liv): In your dreams, Fish Breath! Liv attempts to kick a goal but Dill blocks it with a kick and scores. (Dill): GOOOOOAAALL! In your face, Loose-toes! (Liv): *scoff* Dumb Luck. (Dill): Maybe if it ''was ''"dumb luck" you'd finally have a chance at beating moi. (Linda): Alright, you two. You can continue arguing after we eat. (Dill): That's unless Grandpa Bill actually cooked something normal this time. Liv giggles. (Linda): Now, Dill. Your grandpa's cooking is just....er....exotic. Just then Bill walks in with a pot of moving tentacles. (Bill): Alright, everyone! Argosian Goulash is done! (Dill): Eyuck! I'll pass on the space food this time. I'm gonna find out if I can actually find something edible in the woods. *walks away* (Linda): Atleast be back for the Millionson Family cake! (Dill): Wouldn't miss that for the world! Back in space, the two spacecrafts are still firing at each other. Axgon's ship blasts the small spacecraft. (Drone): Their attack and defense systems have been destroyed. (Axgon): Prepare to board. The Atomnitrix will now be mine! The small spacecraft suddenly fires one more shot, blowing up Axgon's command room. Axgon's ship fires back at the small spacecraft and it explodes just as soon as a pod is ejected from the spacecraft. The pod disassembles and reveals a smaller meteor-like pod heading straight towards Earth. Back on Earth, Dill is talking to himself in the forest. (Dill): Family's OK and all but, it really bums me out when they have to come to ''my ''house and ruin ''my ''video game time. Dill looks up at the sky and sees a fiery light streaking down. (Dill): Woah! A shooting star! The fiery object suddenly takes a turn and heads straight for Dill. (Dill): Aaaaaaaahhh! Dill runs away barely escaping the object's crash. Dill gets up and goes closer to the crash. (Dill): It looks like some kind of satellite or something..... The piece of land he is standing on crumbles and he falls into the crater. (Dill): Oomph! Ow. The pod opens to reveal a glowing watch-like device. (Dill): A watch? What the heck would a watch be doing in outer-space!? Dill reaches his arm toward the device and it clamps onto his wrist. (Dill trying to pull it off his wrist): Ahh! Get off! Get off! Dill pushes a button on the device and a core pops up which shows an undefined shadow. Dill looks around and slowly pushes down on the core. Blue-black magma starts to climb up his arm and spread throughout his body, turning him into a firey humanoid. (Dill looking at himself): Aahh! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!........Blue Fire! Aaahhh!......Wait...I'm on fire and I'm OK. Woah, check it out. I look totally hot! Hehe. Dills looks at a tree and throws a fireball at it, which spreads and causes a small forest fire. (Dill): Yikes! Um...fire cease! Flames extinguish!.....Open Sesame? Aw man. I am so dead. Dill stomps on the fire but that obviously makes it worse. Back at the Millionson Family Reunion, the family see smoke coming from the forest. (Linda): Is that a forest fire? (Bill): Uh..I'll go check it out. (Liv): I'm coming too, Grandpa. The two grab fire extinguishers and run towards the fire. While, extinguishing flames, Bill and Liv run into Dill as the fiery humanoid. Liv starts screaming and tries to extinguish Dill. (Dill): Ugh! Watch it, Dweeb! (Bill and Liv): Dill!? (Liv): Why are you a flaming monster!? (Dill): Funny story actually.... (Bill): He's not a monster. He's an alien, a Pyronite to be exact. (Liv): Grandpa, you've actually seen aliens like this? (Bill): This and many more. (Dill): So ummm....forest fire. (Bill): Pyrokinesis. Pyronites can absorb fire. (Dill): Sweet! Dill runs around absorbing all the flames from the fire. (Dill): Check it out. I totally saved the day! (Liv): Yeah, after you doomed it! (Dill): Oh, do I hear a little jealousy in there? (Liv): Alien or no alien, you're still a doofus. (Dill): Ha! I don't care what you say, cuz I'm a hero and you're not! Just then a big blue flash is seen and Dill reverts back to human. (Dill): Aw Man! Back in space, at the ship wreckage. (Axgon): What do you mean it's not there!? (Drone) Sensors indicate that the device was launched into another system right before the wreckage. I can- (Axgon): I don't care what you do and what it takes! Bring me the Atomnitrix, it must be mine! Back on Earth, at his house, Dill is seen meddling with the Atomnitrix. (Liv): Stop fiddling with it, Doofus. You're gonna break it or worse (Dill): I got this. (Bill): She's right, Dill. We don't know what else this thing can do. It's best not to mess with it. Heck, getting use to it could take years! (Dill): Pssh! Come on, Grandpa. I'm pretty sure I'd know how to work it in a few years. '''5 ½ Years Later, Dill, Liv and Zach Geemech are seen chasing the Indigo Offenders, whom just stole from the Lonebirch Bank. (Dill dialing the Atomnitrix): Why won't you work, Atomnitrix!? Work! (Liv): You still don't know how to work that thing? (Dill): It re-calibrated. I'm still learning the controls! Zach, let's pick up the speed! (Zach): Got it! Zach absorbs a random motorcycle and turns his lower body into an upgraded motorcycle. Dill jumps on and Zach speeds up to the Indigo Offender's car. Dill jumps on the car, dials the Atomnitrix and slams it. Transformation Sequence: Dill's skin becomes red and his body grows while he forms two extra lower arms. (Dill): TetraMight! The second Indigo Offender points a powered-up blaster at TetraMight. TetraMight is filled with shocked. TO BE CONTINUED... Major Events * The Atomnitrix is sent to Earth and is found by Dill Millionson. * Axgon's hunt for the Atomnitrix begins as his body is being restored due to the space battle. * HeatBlaster and TetraMight make their debuts. Characters * Dill Millionson (10 and 16 years old; first appearance) * Liv Millionson (10 and 16 years old; first appearance) * Linda Millionson (first appearance) * Bill Millionson (first appearance) * Millionson Family (first appearance) * Zach Geemech (first appearance) Villains * Axgon (first appearance) * Indigo Offenders (first appearance) Aliens Used * HeatBlaster (debut) * TetraMight (debut) Trivia * This is the first episode of Dillon Million: Omniforce. * The title of this episode "And Then There Was/Were" is a famous pilot episode title. Gallery Latest.png|Dill discovers the pod. Latest (1).png|The Atomnitrix is revealed. Latest (2).png|The Atomnitrix clamps onto Dill's wrist. Latest (3).png|He attempts to get it off. Latest (4).png|The Atomnitrix core. Latest (5).png|Dill STAHP! Latest (6).png|The Transformation. Latest (7).png|HeatBlaster's Debut. Latest (8).png|HeatBlaster realizes his mistake. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Dillon Million: Omniforce Episodes Category:Season Premieres